


Breadstix

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, PWP, Semipublic Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have fun in the bathroom at Breadstix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadstix

One moment they were giggling across from each other at Breadstix, playing footsie and being adorable, and the next moment they were paying their bill and heading to the bathroom to wash up. They didn't really get further than the closed door of the bathroom before they were lip locked and desperate to paw each other's clothes off. Blaine dragged Kurt into the handicap bathroom stall and pressed Kurt up against the cold tiled wall, glad they were alone, sofar as a quick glance under the stall doors had showed.

Fingers pinched and teased, but mostly they yanked at zippers and buttons, giggling when one of Kurt's shirt buttons popped clean off of the thread and clattered to the floor. He scooped it up and made a mental note to reattach it later. It's Blaine who gets the upper hand of the situation as he slipped his hand into Kurt's tight pants and began stroking the other teen. With teeth on his throat and a soft hand on his penis, Kurt found it extremely hard to be embarrassed or even think of telling his boyfriend to stop.

Blaine let Kurt go long enough to hook his fingers over tight jeans and tugged them down just enough so he could see Kurt's erection. It takes Blaine everything he can find in him to keep from dropping down to his knees and taking the flesh into his mouth. Maybe they were being overeager right now, but there was more fun places to give each other blowjobs. Plus, Blaine was wearing his uniform pants and he was not about to risk dirtying them on the questionable stall floor. His fingers settled on running up and down Kurt's length as he devoured Kurt's mouth with kisses. The other teen whimpered against his teasing and a low breathy pant was escaping between kiss swollen lips.

Then they heard the bathroom door open and someone enter. Kurt gulped and reached to pull his pants up but Blaine had other ideas. Motioning for Kurt to be quiet, Blaine continued stroking Kurt as panic filled the shorter teen's eyes. With his free hand, Blaine licked his fingertips and circled them around the head of Kurt's penis, his stroking never ceasing. Kurt literally choked on a groan before Blaine was able to clamp his hand over his boyfriend's mouth to muffle him. The footsteps could be heard moving about the room from the urinal to the sink, seemingly oblivious to them or figuring someone was in this stall with a serious stomach ache.

With a mischievous grin, Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head, breath hot on his palm. A tremble went through the shorter teen and Blaine made sure to step to the side, his teeth nibbling at Kurt's throat and shoulder. He pressed his thumb against the head of Kurt's penis and stroked him with just enough friction to make Kurt gasp into his palm and buck his hips forward violently, coming onto the stall's floor. Dropping his hand away from Kurt's mouth, Blaine kissed his panting boyfriend, trying not to giggle at the blush that had spread across the other teen's cheeks. A moment later, whomever was in the bathroom exited and both teens let out a shaky laugh.

"You are in so much trouble," Kurt said, collecting toilet paper and crotching down to clean up his mess. "We could've got caught and banned from Breadstix."

"Or sent to jail," Blaine added, smiling lightly.

"Or that."

"It was fun though."

Kurt finished cleaning up the floor and tried to glare at his boyfriend, but a smile was tugging at his lips. "Yeah, it was fun."

They exited the stall and began washing their hands at the row of sinks. Drying his hands, Kurt looked at Blaine seriously.

"Next time, let's try not to be so reckless."

Kissing Kurt's lips lightly, Blaine nodded. "Agreed."

At the exit, the shorter teen paused and looked at Blaine over his shoulder. "Give me a fair warning next time you plan something like that at least." With a smirk, Kurt sauntered out of the bathroom and Blaine could only chuckle as he followed his boyfriend.

**-End-**


End file.
